Encuentro
by furby chan
Summary: En unatrde tranquila, Ed camina de regresos a casa


Comienza como cualquier tarde, sale de casa y camina un rato sin rumbo antes de pasar por Win al taller, no hace mucho calor o mucho frio, la luz dorada de las últimas horas de la tarde baña las calles, sí, pero no es un atardecer especialmente bello, la diferencia la hace él, su figura recortada contra el ocaso, parece arder…

Y a Ed el alma se le cae a los pies, que no está de más decirlo, en ese instante parecen estar pegados al pavimento.

Roy es polvo del camino, cansancio atrasado y noches furtivas, es rayo de luna, llamarada y mosca en la oreja, es besos de todos tipos, tamaños colores y sabores, Hawkeye tocando la puerta y el sol de media tarde en Central, peleas sin sentido insultos que no lo son y su nombre deshecho en gemidos, es un cumulo de primeras y últimas veces, de risotadas y de dolores.

Es todo lo que deseó, todo lo furtivo y bueno en el caos, la constante dependiente en una ecuación sin solución.

Es gracioso lo mucho que pasa su cabeza en pocos segundos, su primer impulso, por supuesto, es salir corriendo y hundirse en el confín del mundo, piensa en transmutar una enorme pared que lo oculte de sus ojos, aunque eso podría ser un poco demasiado llamativo, bufa molesto consigo mismo por dejarse arrastrar por la marea de recuerdos y con Mustang por aparecerse, al fin, decide no huir, él es un hombre, un perro de los militares, tal vez, pero cobarde jamás, si ha de afrontar a Roy será con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en los labios, una tan grande que oculte como le tiemblan las rodillas.

Y el bastardo levanta la vista y lo observa y encoge los ojos como si le costase trabajo reconocerlo, idiota.

Edward se alza de hombros a modo de saludo y el coronel… corrección general, lo observa con su sonrisa deslumbrante y atemporal, con la chispa en los ojos oscuros, y la postura desenfadada del hombre que está acostumbrado a tener el mando.

-Mucho tiempo Fullmetal- suelta el muy bastardo sin más ceremonia

-No el suficiente idiota- contesta molesto

-y yo pensé que me extrañarías-

-en tus sueños, bastardo-

Se estrechan las manos torpemente, se dan un abrazo educado, corto y muy masculino, Ed piensa que tal vez sería menos apropiado brincarle encima y arrancarle el abrigo a mordidas…

La voz de Roy es oscura grave, el Fullmetal le sabe a tiempo antiguo, hace muchos años que nadie lo llama así, pero lo siente como una caricia en los oídos y muy a su pesar la ropa le estorba, ese detalle, el efecto del coronel bastardo sobre él, parece permanecer inamovible, aunque cuando lo mira con atención puede notar algunos hilos plateados en sus sienes y un par de arrugas que está seguro no estaban ahí.

En su dialogo no han pasado los años, es la fuerza de la costumbre, a cada pregunta el ladra alguna respuesta seca, se mete un poco con su estatura y el hace una escena, aunque la realidad es, que si bien es más bajo que alquimista de la flama, no es precisamente pequeño y lo sabe, es la inercia la que lo mueve.

Es exactamente como antes, el reportando de malos modos sus actividades, ladrando insultando y exigiendo, peleando, para terminar montándoselo en la oficina de Roy, a escondidas y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, cuando lo suyo era pelear y hacerse el amor donde se pudiese y como se pudiese, aún tiene tatuado el nombre maldito en la espalda y él te amo furtivo grabado en la memoria, y quiere brincarle encima, por enésima vez.

Pero ya no tiene 15 años, no están en Central y definitivamente no conoce la oficina del muy heterosexual líder de la nación.

-¿Y dime Mustang que hace nuestro valiente líder caminando entre los plebeyos?-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-

No tiene ningún interés en escuchar la respuesta, por supuesto, se trata de hacer conversación vana para que Mustang no diga lo que él ya le leyó en los ojos.

-Buscaba algo con que entretenerme en las largas horas de oficina-

-¿Y este es el hombre que trajo el orden a Amestris?, tu cinismo no conoce límites-

-No en realidad-

Y ríe, su risa es tal como la recuerda, profunda y luminosa.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco… enano-

-¡¿Estás diciendo que soy tan pequeño que el viento podría levantarme?!-

-Creo que eres más pequeño que eso-

-¡¿Me estas comparando con seres aún más pequeños, no soy ninguna hormiga?!-

Lo provoca con una naturalidad pasmosa y el se deja provocar, es la tercera broma sobre su estatura que escucha en tan poco tiempo, y es como ser un adolecente de nuevo, Ed sigue en piloto automático.

Mustang sonríe y habla, habla del libro que ha estado babeando justo antes de verlo, habla de política y de sus planes, que suenan casi todos a campaña barata, habla un poco de Riza y de su casa.

A él también se le escapan detalles de Al y de Win y los pasteles de manzana que ella hornea, de la abuela Pinako el taller y la alquimia.

-¿Aun tienen que despertarte en medio de la mañana para que firmes los papeles?-

-Nunca he dormido en el trabajo-

-Y yo nunca he tenido un automail-

-¿Sabes que puedo mandarte arrestar por difamación?-

-Eso significa que si-

-Si tienes alguna queja sobre el gobierno, hay un buzón de sugerencias-

-No creo que haya un buzón lo suficientemente grande como para meter todas mis sugerencias-

No han pasado más de 5 minutos desde que se encontraron frente al aparador de la librería, Ed siente que no han dejado de hablar nunca, que han hablado por siglos, o por milenios, no importa un carajo.

-Es bueno ver que aunque eres un anciano te mantienes en forma-

-No soy un anciano-

-Las canas dicen otra cosa-

-No tengo canas-

-Debes dejar la negación Mustang, te estás haciendo viejo-

-Nunca pareció importarte que fuera viejo-

No hay nada que contestar a eso.

Sus pies se detienen una cuadra antes de su destino, no quiere llegar al taller, Win va a adivinarle todo con darle un vistazo y no le apetece, toma todo el aire que puede y empieza a despedirse tan alegre como buenamente puede fingir, en realidad desea extender el momento todo lo posible, porque no está seguro que el encuentro se repita.

-Debo irme coronel bastardo- dice paladeando el viejo apelativo -Si llego tarde Win me mata- sabe que no es necesario añadir la última frase pero se siente especialmente malévolo y necesita aclarar que la vida sin el continua y es buena, aunque dude de todo cuando lo ve a los ojos.

Roy no dice nada, sonríe con aire sombrío y murmura bajito, con pena y casi como si no quisiera decirlo, tanto que sus palabras se confunden con el viento.

- Yo… no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza… he pensado en ti cada puto día -

Pero Ed escucha las palabras fuerte y claro, lo golpean como una patada y lo dejan sin aire y quiere hacerle tragarlas por que no, no nececita escucharlo.

-No puedes venir después de años, y decir que piensas en mí, no puedes hacerlo, bastardo- dice entre dientes, con la mirada gacha y aprieta tanto los puños que se le ponen los nudillos blancos y se hace sangre en las palmas, odia como su voz suena bajita y rota.

Hay un te amo y no puedo olvidarte colgado con pinzas en estas dos frases, no necesitan decirlo por que ha estado implícito en cada palabra desde que se encontraron.

Odia el drama, es otro factor que no ha cambiado con el tiempo, no va a llorar ni a fugarse con él porque es una reverenda estupidez.

Pero le arden los ojos, Roy está a dos pasos y se muere por jalarle las solapas del abrigo y besarle como si no hubiese mañana, pero no lo hace, porque el tiempo de Flame y Fullmetal se acabó el en el momento que él se subió en el tren y Mustang se quedó, arreglando un país destruido, que lo necesitaba.

Porque por más que le quiera lo suyo no funciona, Winry aparecerá en la esquina, Roy es un hombre casado, hay tantas complicaciones y la vida ha dado demasiadas vueltas.

Así que se muerde la lengua, y lo mira orgulloso de tener la fuerza para decir no, para dejar ir al fantasma y poder caminar hacia adelante

-yo seguí con mi vida Mustang, sigue con la tuya- no ha querido que suene tan crudo como se escucha, porque no es del todo verdad, ha pensado en él en las mañanas, en las noches y algunas veces, hasta mientras hablaba con Al, y le escuecen los ojos, es solo que necesita reconstruir sus defensas porque si no, cederá a su impulso y bueno, es del dominio público que cuando Edward Elric sigue sus impulsos las cosas se van épicamente de madre.

Y es algo que ahora no necesita.

Pero claro Roy no entiende razones y cubre la poca distancia que los separa y lo envuelve en un abrazo, huele a colonia y fuego, Ed siente que arde.

Son casi las seis y media, en cualquier momento Winry saldrá del taller y ya no le importa un carajo, si los ve que los vea.

-Debí irme contigo esa tarde- murmura bajito contra su cuello y lo recorre un escalofrió involuntario.

-No podías-

-Aun así, debí hacerlo-

-Cambiaste al país-

-Y me quede solo-

-Estaban Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman y Havoc, por mencionar algunos-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-En ese caso yo también me quede solo-

-Siempre has tenido a Al-

-Si pero pude quedarme, Central es una ciudad interesante-

-No sabes estar quieto-

-Habría prendido-

-Si claro-

-Y pudimos tener el pisito, el gato y tú al cuñado más cursi de la historia-

Pero él hubiera no existe y ambos lo saben y el mayor aprieta un poco más el abrazo.

Hay dos segundos de silencio justo antes de que Roy finalmente lo suelte.

-somos Flame y Fullmetal, nada cambiara eso- Roy sonríe, esa sonrisa que está dedicada solo a él –ni el tiempo, ni la distancia… - ni mi novia, ni tu esposa, ni un país entero, completa Ed mentalmente.

-Dale mis saludos a la teniente Hawkeye- murmura conciliador

-Señora Mustang para ti-

-Como sea bastardo, merece ser canonizada por soportarte-

-Si bueno podría decir lo mismo de Winry-

-Señorita Rockbell para ti bastardo-

Entonces se despide de verdad, deja caer la mano sobre su hombro y le planta un beso suave como una pluma sobre la mejilla antes de echar a andar.

Cuando Winry llega el aún está parado en la esquina con cara de tarado, observa el camino por el que Roy se ha ido, ella le besa los labios, y no dice nada, el camino a casa es más silencioso de lo normal.

A pesar de todo la rutina de la noche se desarrolla como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, ella le habla de su día, lo golpea un par de veces por cualquier tontería, prepara la cena, él sale y juega un rato con Den, Al pasa a tomar el café, y por la noche le hace el amor a Win dulce y lánguidamente.

No ha dejado de desmadejar el encuentro vespertino, lo ha repetido mil veces en su cabeza, una tras otra tratando de retener cada palabra y cada gesto como un tesoro.

Probablemente nunca le va a contar a sus nietos que su abuela no es el amor de su vida, porque sería injusto.

Esa tarde 10 años después, no es una tarde extraordinaria, no hace ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, y definitivamente no recuerda siquiera en que momento se ha puesto el sol, pero la figura de Roy disolviéndose en las sombras nocturnas, se le graban a fuego en la memoria.

Carajo, todo lo relacionado con ese idiota provoca un incendio.


End file.
